<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of demons and little monsters by La_Simo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715466">Of demons and little monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Simo/pseuds/La_Simo'>La_Simo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hallucinogens, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder PTSD, Strong Language, Tiggy is so broken, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wahewa shrooms, between s3 and s4, but also so strong, magic mushrooms, recreational drugs use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Simo/pseuds/La_Simo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante il soggiorno a Stockton dei Sons, tra S3 e S4, Tig si ritrova ad affrontare il suo peggior demone, fino a quel momento. Scendere nel proprio inferno personale lo guiderà ad incontrare qualcuno in grado di guarire demoni e sensi di colpa. I mostri non sono sempre così malvagi come pensiamo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of demons and little monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>"Ho sbagliato, Donna, mi dispiace tanto."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Lo so."</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP…<br/>L'aria della prigione era un cristallo sporco e scheggiato in cui quei colpi risuonavano echeggiando come tante piccole esplosioni. Soprattutto in quella cella, un rettangolo con le pareti verdastre, brande scomode e una luce al neon che tagliava cose e persone. <br/>Persone?...<br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP…<br/>Udiva frasi irripetibili, bestemmie, risate animalesche, gente che latrava in uno spagnolo stretto e osceno,…poi la guardia ogni tanto abbaiava qualcosa e tutto tornava quieto per i prossimi cinque minuti. Stockton. Stockton e tutto il suo carico di schifo.<br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP…<br/>Erano dentro da ormai un anno e nessuno di loro era ancora impazzito. O morto. Buon segno. Ma erano in sei, sei figli di puttana duri a morire. Sei dei Corvi dei SAMCRO, che ora, spogliati del loro sontuoso e famigerato kutte, vestivano ben altra divisa: quella anonima, azzurra della prigione. Larga e scomoda. Che li rendeva uguali a tutti gli altri. Neri, latini, bianchi, ladri, assassini, spacciatori,…pazzi criminali che fissavano il vuoto assetati di sangue.<br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP…<br/>Si ritrovavano in cortile per l'ora d'aria. Clay era di solito tranquillo: le notizie da fuori erano buone. Gliele portava Gemma, a volte Chibs,…dipendeva sempre da che genere di novità dovevano fargli arrivare. Jax vedeva spesso Opie, e anche Tara che aveva ottenuto, dopo molte settimane di pressione, di far conoscere al giovane il figlio appena nato.<br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP…<br/>Mancavano pochi mesi al loro rilascio, e nessuno doveva rimanere all'oscuro di quello che stava accadendo, di cosa si muoveva intorno a loro, al Club e a Charming. Soprattutto lui. Lui doveva essere informato di ogni cosa. Lo aggiornava Kozik, cosa che gli aveva fatto storcere il naso più volte. Un fratello, un'amicizia profonda come quelle di cui era davvero capace,…prima che qualcosa di mai chiarito lo obbligasse a troncare ogni rapporto. Quando si era ripresentato l'anno prima, lui aveva votato due volte NO alla sua ammissione ufficiale nel charter madre, e la cosa era sfociata in una zuffa memorabile tra biliardo e bancone del bar che tutti quanti, al Club, ancora ricordavano. Chiunque nei SAMCRO sapeva che non era saggio attirarsi l'odio del Sergente alle Armi. O almeno non di QUEL Sergente…<br/>Kozik aveva sfidato quella regola non scritta, ed erano finiti entrambi a ringhiare e picchiarsi come animali rabbiosi. <br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP...<br/>Era un paio di volte in cui ai colloqui Kozik non si presentava, e Chibs veniva al suo posto. Chissà cosa stava succedendo…<br/>Tuttavia lo scozzese non gli aveva mai accennato niente, e lui si era guardato bene dal chiederglielo. Facesse pure il cazzo che voleva, quella fighetta bionda…<br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP…<br/>Quanto ci voleva, all'ora d'aria? Gli mancavano, quegli altri bastardi,…e poi aveva tizi con cui parlare ,…e doveva chiedere a Clay se quella cosa che gli aveva chiesto si era mossa. Cristosantissimo, se solo avesse potuto far tacere tutto…far tacere ciò che gli squarciava il cervello,…che cosa cazzo gli stava succedendo?<br/>TUMP…TUMP…TUMP…<br/>Cosa…<br/>“Tig, porcaputtana, piantala con tutto questo casino!! Che cazzo!”<br/>Tig Trager, Sergente alle Armi dei Sons of Anarchy, gigante dai capelli ricci e lo sguardo tagliente, smise di sbattere ritmicamente il piede contro il ferro della branda,…cosa che stava facendo da qualche minuto, e che lo aiutava a perdersi nei propri pensieri, e ghignò al compagno senza scomporsi.<br/>“Oh, scusa tanto, Campanellino. Ho disturbato il tuo momento di produttività solitaria?”<br/>Dalla branda sotto la sua, Tig udì Juice cambiare posizione e sbuffare. <br/>“Vaffanculo, Tig.”<br/>Lui ridacchiò: coraggioso, il piccolo. Non gli badò e scese dalla branda in alto con un salto. Non che avesse di che poter girare, in quella scatola rettangolare, così si fermò davanti alle massicce sbarre d'acciaio, e appoggiò la fronte al metallo freddo.<br/>“Sto impazzendo, cazzo.”<br/>“Allora sei già un passo avanti.”<br/>Quello che Tig pensava di aver detto a voce sufficientemente bassa da essere udito solo dalle sue orecchie, era invece arrivato anche a quelle di Juice. Che non ci aveva pensato un secondo. <br/>“Sai perché non ti spacco la faccia qui, adesso?  Perché è troppo stretto e dopo un po' finirei per annoiarmi del tuo bel faccino che sbatte di continuo sul mio pugno.”<br/>Nemmeno Tiggy, però, era abituato a pensare troppo…<br/>Dovettero passare altri cinque giorni prima che nel cortile, sotto un sole accecante, Clay gli mostrasse una minuscola bustina di carta marrone.<br/>“Ehi…” lo richiamò prima di lasciargliela cadere nel palmo “Non voglio sapere per quale dei tuoi passatempi mi hai chiesto questa roba. Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu sappia come usare queste puttanate Wahewa, non ho intenzione di ritrovarmi tutte le guardie di Stockton al culo per averti assecondato nei tuoi vizietti.”<br/>Tig ricambiò senza timore lo sguardo duro di Clay, e anzi, quasi lo sfidò. <br/>“Non ho problemi con queste gomme da masticare, Clay…e non ho più dieci anni da un pezzo.”<br/>Non era da Tig rifilare una risposta tanto piccata al Presidente, lui che ne era stato l'ombra e la mano (pesantemente) armata per tutti quegli anni,…ma erano alcune settimane che qualcosa di oscuro e feroce aveva iniziato a gridare nella sua testa, e stavolta non gli andava di dare spiegazioni. Nemmeno a Clay. Soprattutto a Clay.<br/>Tig non era stupido, sapeva bene cos'era. Quello che lo spaventava era chiamarlo per nome. Perché significava guardarsi dentro, far luce nel suo buio, dare voce alla sua coscienza. E questa cosa lo terrorizzava. Mai rompere i coglioni alla coscienza, Tiggy, o tutto se ne andrà a puttane. Si diceva così ogni volta che doveva scendere ancora di un gradino nella merda, a sporcarsi ancora sangue per il Club. Per Clay. Fino a quella volta. L'ultima volta. <br/>Clay lo scrutò in silenzio, e Tig li sentì addosso, quegli occhi freddi che cercavano di penetrargli fin nell'anima a cercare verità. Poi il Presidente gli strinse la mano e lui sentì il piccolo involto di carta ruvida nella sua. <em>"</em><em>Dí una cazzata qualsiasi, Tiggy."</em><br/>“Cazzo, Clay, mi fracasso le palle tutto il giorno a guardare Juice fare piegamenti, o a sentirlo blaterare le sue stronzate. Mi merito un po' di svago. Tu almeno hai Jax,…un cazzo di discorso te lo metterà su, ogni tanto, no?”<br/>Clay rise e gli batté una mano sulla spalla.<br/>“Fratello, poteva andarti peggio,…poteva capitarti Happy.”<br/>L'immagine era disturbante abbastanza da divertirlo, rise insieme a lui, e tornò ad unirsi agli altri a sudare sotto quel sole che quasi scioglieva il catrame bollente sotto i loro piedi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>Di notte, Stockton, era un enorme mostro di cemento che tratteneva il respiro. Ma quella sua aria fetida, densa di cose terribili, segreti immondi chiusi dietro le porte d'acciaio…quella non cambiava mai. Ed era buio, e al buio certe cose urlavano più di altre. Tiggy sbattè la testa contro la parete, seduto sulla sua branda in alto, la schiena appoggiata al muro.<br/>Nelle sue grandi mani rigirava la bustina di carta ruvida senza decidersi. Si chiese se stesse facendo la cosa giusta: di solito non era tipo che si poneva troppe domande, ma aveva il terrore che i funghi allucinogeni dei Wahewa potessero farlo sbroccare del tutto. Nella branda sotto di lui, Juice farfugliò nel sonno, gettò via la coperta e continuò a dormire. Tig sbattè un'altra volta la testa contro la parete, e prese a tormentarsi le labbra con le unghie. <br/>Infine scartò la bustina. Era troppo buio per vederli bene, ma Tig sapeva che erano piccoli trucioli secchi, scuri, dall’odore rivoltante. Non aveva mentito a Clay: li aveva già provati altre volte, sapeva come funzionavano, e aveva capito quanto ne bastava perché facessero effetto senza mandargli in pappa il cervello. Se ne portò un pezzo tra i denti. Lo tastò con la lingua poi morse con precisione. Sapevano sempre di terra e sudiciume. Tornò ad appoggiare la testa alla parete e chiuse gli occhi, mentre aspettava che tutto quanto affogasse in quelle spirali ondeggianti.<br/><em>“E adesso vaffanculo, Tiggy.”</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>TIGGY POV</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo so fare bene il mio lavoro. È un lavoro del cazzo, e per questo non c'è nessuno al Club che lo possa fare bene quanto me. Tutti quanti se la farebbero addosso al pensiero di cosa ho sempre fatto, di cosa faccio…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Forse Clay. Forse lui ne sarebbe capace, ma lascia che sia io a farlo. Perché Tiggy lo sa fare.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perché lui non sbaglia. Perché a lui non fotte un cazzo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perché non sbaglia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non sbaglia. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non sbaglia. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cristosantissimo. Perché? Perché io?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fanno vomitare, i funghi. Chi cazzo si compra una porcata come questa…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non sbaglia…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>È buio. No, non è vero…ci sono delle luci, ma io non so dove sono.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sono luci arancioni…ci sono…sono già stato qui e non volevo più tornarci, funghi del cazzo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Perché Tiggy è in grado di farlo, fallo fare a lui, lui non si spaventa di affondare nella merda. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non è vero che sanno di marcio, questi funghi,…sanno…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non sbaglia…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ci sono delle luci arancioni e qualcuno accanto a me. È buio, ma ci sono anche le luci. Chi è questo qui?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Questi funghi sanno di…di…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fallo fare a Tiggy.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo faccio stasera, dopo la festa…luci arancioni e una strada deserta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A Tiggy non frega un cazzo di nulla, fallo fare a lui…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fa freddo. Ha sempre fatto un freddo così? È buio e lo vedo lo stesso. Lo vedo,…l'ho visto tante volte, non si ferma anche se io gli grido di farlo. A lui non fotte un cazzo, lo so, è per questo che lo fa. E non mi sente. Anche se grido. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Chi cazzo è il figlio di puttana che ha sparato?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dannati funghi di merda, è l'ultima volta che li prendo. Fanno schifo, Cristosanto, sanno di…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fermati, idiota, fermati…non è chi credi che sia, è lei, solo lei. Testa di cazzo, torna da dove sei venuto!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo fa Tiggy, a lui non fotte un cazzo…lui non sbaglia…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>È ancora buio, e quel rumore è talmente assordante…Gesù, mi spacca la testa…come…come a…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non si è fermato…io grido tutte le volte, ma lui non mi sente mai, e spara. SPARA.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E lei è lì dentro, ma non doveva essere dentro. Non doveva essere lei. E la sua testa esplode, cazzo…la vedo che va in frantumi come fosse fatta di vetro come il finestrino. La sua testa si spacca, e anche la mia testa si spacca, come la sua. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lui non sbaglia.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho provato a fermarlo anche le altre volte, ma…ma è tardi e lui ha già fatto quello che doveva fare, quello che gli era stato detto di fare, quello che gli sembrava giusto fare. Solo che era lei. E lei non c'entrava un cazzo. E la sua testa era già esplosa in una pioggia di sangue prima che l'ultimo proiettile uscisse da quella maledetta canna. Fa freddo ed è ancora buio. Con le luci arancioni. Una strada e un semaforo. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lui non sbaglia. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>E invece sì, Donna.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho sbagliato. Lo sai anche tu, anche se mi continui a guardare con quegli occhi vuoti. Ho sbagliato e la mia testa è andata in frantumi come la tua.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fanno schifo questi funghi, Cristosanto…ora vomito.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Opie lo sa, Donna. Gliel'ho detto. Volevo morire ma gli altri hanno fermato i suoi pugni. Opie lo sa. Eppure io vorrei morire lo stesso. Ho sbagliato, Donna. E non so più vivere come prima da quella notte.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…sanno di…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Non è…non sono più solo. È sempre buio, ci sono sempre le luci arancioni sulla strada,…e Donna è ancora morta sul…volante, con metà testa finita sul vetro…eppure…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>È accanto a me e sorride. È Donna ma non è Donna. Cristosantissimo, fa che…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mi guarda con gli occhi di Donna ma non è proprio lei…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho sbagliato, Donna, ma Opie lo sa, gliel'ho detto…scusa, scusa tanto, Donna…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>È Donna, ma lei è ancora morta…è morta…però sembra…sembra una bambola, una vecchia bambola merdosa, strana, con gli occhi azzurri di Donna.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Funghi del cazzo,…sanno di…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho sbagliato, Donna…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sorride, e sto cominciando ad avere una paura fottuta. Mi sta venendo incontro e mi sorride. È Donna ma la sua faccia è strana, più strana ancora di quella di Donna morta con metà testa sul vetro. Si è fermata vicino a me. Ho il terrore delle bambole, quelle cose del cazzo con braccia e gambe e quelle facce orrende…e questa è una bambola di merda con la faccia di Donna. Ed è cento volte meglio la faccia di Donna con metà testa esplosa via. Una pioggia di sangue. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho sbagliato, Donna. Dovevo farlo io, ma ho sbagliato, scusa Donna, scusa Donna. Opie lo sa. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho sbagliato, Donna. E lei non dice nulla, mi viene vicino e mi guarda.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Funghi del cazzo. Dannati Wahewa, appena esco dò fuoco a tutte le vostre baracche pulciose,…solo merda che sa…sa di…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mi dispiace tanto, Donna, ho sbagliato, ho sbagliato…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lei è accanto a me e sorride. Sorride e poi…poi mi prende qualcosa dalle mani. Avevo qualcosa in mano e lei me lo prende. Con calma. È gentile. E sorride, questa brutta bambola del cazzo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho sbagliato, Donna…mi dispiace tanto. Ora lo vedo quello che mi ha preso dalle mani.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Lo so.” mi dice. E tra le mani ha il mio…Cristosanto, quanto fanno schifo questi funghi…il mio uzi…io…me l'ha preso. Le mie mani…me l'ha preso dalle mani. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ho sparato io, Donna…ho sbagliato, mi dispiace tanto. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Lo so.” e sorride con il mio uzi in mano.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…sanno di…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…le mie mani…ho sparato io…scusa, Donna…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…sanno di…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>SANGUE!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sanno di sangue, Wahewa del cazzo!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…sulle mie mani,…sangue…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>…SANGUE!</em>
</p><p>“Tig, dannato cazzone, o ti riprendi o devo chiamare qualcuno! Porcaputtana, mollami!!”<br/>Il respiro gli premeva nel petto, sapore di sangue in bocca, tra le dita la canottiera di Juice stretta come se fosse l’ultimo appiglio a chissà quale sanità mentale del cazzo. Era ancora buio, ma non c'era più la strada deserta di mezzanotte, né il semaforo arancione. Né quella…<br/>“<em>Quella faccia, Cristosanto!</em><em>”</em><br/>Sbattè le palpebre per scacciare il buio, ma il buio rimaneva. Si guardò intorno: almeno era un buio che conosceva, ed era già più rassicurante. La realtà tornò a modellarsi lentamente intorno a lui. Pareti fredde e spoglie, sbarre di metallo contro la sua schiena, l'aria sporca di Stockton, e gli occhi grandi di Juice addosso. Deglutì. Juice era lì accanto a lui, e lo stava stringendo tenendolo per la canotta bianca. Lo lasciò andare, spingendolo via bruscamente, come fosse stato rovente: come era stato possibile?...<br/>“Tig, cazzo, me la sono fatta sotto dalla paura, porcaputtana!” stava intanto sbottando il giovane rimettendosi in piedi. Tig non disse niente, non ne aveva ancora la forza, né il coraggio. Ed era impegnato a cercare nella sua mente un nesso alla realtà. Aveva in bocca il sapore nauseante dei funghi misto a quello del sangue. <br/><em>“San-…”</em><br/>Si era passato un dito sulle labbra e l'aveva ritratto macchiato di rosso. Si era morso?<br/>"<em>Datti</em> <em>una</em> <em>calmata."</em><br/>Fece leva sulle ginocchia, poi sulle cosce e si rialzò, ignorando la testa che non smetteva di ronzare. Le sbarre robuste della cella. Eppure lui si era steso lassù, sulla branda. Fissò le sbarre come se potessero dargli una risposta.<br/><em>“Cristosanto, mi sono alzato.”</em><br/>Si passò una mano sul viso, poi tra i capelli folti, e venne colto da un brivido. Aveva…pianto? Juice era una sagoma nella penombra, ma il suo sguardo lo raggiunse, quasi artigliandolo nel buio.<br/>“Ho urlato?” chiese a bassa voce come se avesse paura della risposta, ma il giovane scrollò le spalle.<br/>“Hai fatto un po' di casino, hai detto un sacco di cazzate, e ne stavi facendo delle altre, porcaputtana.”<br/>Silenzio. Juice si avvicinò, ma lui lo scansò con una manata, per poi oltrepassarlo. <br/>“Levati.” <br/>Cristosanto, era andato a tanto così dal fare un casino, come al solito.<br/><em>“Dacci un taglio, Tiggy!”</em> <br/>Come aveva potuto permetterlo? Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che quella cosa che aveva dentro prendesse il sopravvento. Non così, Cristosanto.<br/>“Ho…avuto un incubo. Ultimamente dormo da schifo.” borbottò, e non aveva nemmeno mentito. Richiuse la mano intorno alla bustina marrone, rimasta su, sul letto. “Tornatene a dormire, principessa.”<br/>Rimase in piedi, in silenzio, mentre Juice si ributtava nella branda, borbottando cose tra i denti che Tig non capì, e delle quali, comunque, ben poco gli importava. Nella ristabilita quiete di quella strana notte di demoni e mostriciattoli, il respiro di Juice si trasformò presto in un lieve russare. Tig ricominciò a pensare con chiarezza: trovò il rubinetto del lavandino nell'angolo della cella, lo aprì e si gettò in faccia due manate di acqua gelida. Ancora gocciolante, si avvicinò alla tazza del water, sputò, buttò dentro la bustina con il resto dei trucioli secchi, poi tirò l'acqua. Non gli servivano più. Il russare più regolare di Juice diceva che il giovane portoricano era tornato a dormire profondamente.<br/><em>“Che è esattamente quello che dovrei fare io, merda, dormire.”</em><br/>Tornò sulla branda lasciandosi cadere di peso sul materasso rigido. Come se il sogno allucinato provocato dai funghi avesse risucchiato via tutti i suoi demoni, Alexander Trager piombò finalmente in un sonno di pietra,…privo di quel grido straziante che era il suo senso di colpa per aver ucciso, per errore, la moglie innocente di uno dei suoi fratelli.</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>“Voglio questo.”<br/>Vinnie alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo alto appena entrato, e che aveva sbattuto sul tavolo di metallo un tovagliolo di carta con su disegnato uno degli sgorbi più brutti che avesse mai visto. Conosceva quell'uomo. Perlomeno di nome e di fama. Sapeva quali erano i suoi colori e cosa si diceva di lui. Lo aveva avvicinato la settimana prima, in cortile, allontanandosi dai suoi. Poi gli aveva allungato un paio di biglietti verdi mentre le guardie si accendevano una sigaretta e tenevano d'occhio due gruppi rivali che si stavano scaldando troppo.<br/>“Non appena sei riuscito a mettere insieme tutto quello che ti serve. Prima è meglio è.” gli aveva detto senza giri di parole. Lui aveva annuito, poi si era messo subito in moto: gente come lui, che tatuava i detenuti, traevano una modesta entrata extra con la quale campare meglio in quell'inferno. Le guardie affittavano loro uno stanzino in un’ala in disuso, si intascavano una piccola percentuale e guardavano da un'altra parte. Tutti contenti. Era assolutamente vietato eppure a tutti quei criminali assassini spuntavano continuamente disegni di dubbio gusto e nomi circondati da spine e cuori in fiamme...<br/>Vinnie ‘The Surgeon’ in questo si era guadagnato una certa fama, e un soprannome che dimostrava quanto ci sapeva fare. Sia col coltello che con la penna da tatuaggi.<br/>“Porcaputtana, Trager!” esclamò con un fischio e una risata, prendendo il tovagliolo e osservando quel disegno più da vicino “È brutta come la morte! Sei sicuro di volere  questo brutto muso addosso?”<br/>Di tutta risposta, Tig si liberò della casacca azzurra e scrollando i riccioli scuri si sedette scompostamente. <br/>“Lo so. Fatti i cazzi tuoi. Incominciamo, non abbiamo tutto il giorno.”<br/>Non lo guardò preparare il necessario, rimase lì,…accigliato e pensieroso come se la sua mente avesse altro da affrontare. Come se quel tatuaggio in realtà non fosse qualcosa di piacevole. Sentì lo sfregare della penna sulla pelle: Vinnie stava ridisegnandogli addosso il suo abbozzo.<br/>“No, ok…ascolta,…saprai fare di meglio, solo non cambiarla. Non cambiare la faccia, non cambiare il corpo…non cambiare nulla. Falla solo…<br/>“Meno brutta. Sì, amico, ci sto lavorando. Fare di peggio sarebbe difficile.”<br/>Tig rise.<br/>“Sei un cazzone, Vinnie. Ora fai ronzare quell’affare prima che uno di quei figli di puttana venga a rompere i coglioni.”<br/>“Vuoi che sia guardabile, questo cesso, o no?”<br/>Il tono di Tig si indurì, come il suo sguardo liquido, fisso davanti a sé. <br/>“Non deve essere guardabile. Deve solo essere lì.”<br/>Vinnie non disse niente e continuò a disegnare una versione secondo lui migliore di quella sul tovagliolo. <br/>“È sulla clavicola?” domandò invece Tig. Vinnie sollevò un sopracciglio. <br/>“Mi hai detto di volerlo che si vedesse. Se lo faccio sulla clavicola viene uno schifo doppio di quello che già è.”<br/>Silenzio. <br/>“Fallo che si veda. E sulla clavicola.”<br/>Vinnie sapeva che Trager era un tipo strano, ma ci aveva scambiato solo poche chiacchiere prima di quel momento…non l'aveva mai vista quella scintilla di follia lucida che brillava ora in fondo ai suoi occhi. Tuttavia non era nella posizione più adatta per giudicare qualcuno, così si tenne per sé i suoi pensieri e accese la penna modificata che era la pistola da tatuaggi. Iniziò: se si sbrigava e stava attento, poteva riuscire a finire subito. Il contorno era una cosa che non gli portava mai via troppo tempo, così poteva dedicarsi a colorare con calma. Tig se ne stava immobile, gli occhi chiusi, la schiena appoggiata indietro sulla sedia. Dopo una ventina di minuti era già intento a riempire di nero i capelli lunghi; aveva già fatto le scarpine, parte del vestito e le labbra.<br/>“Devo passare in alto, ora, sarà…ecco, un po' fastidioso. Inclina la testa, così non vedo un cazzo.”<br/>“Da quando uno come te se la fa nelle mutande per un tatuaggio, Vinnie?” ridacchiò Tig mentre obbediva e spostava la testa verso destra “Fai quello che devi fare, non me ne frega un cazzo, devo solo uscire di qui con lei addosso.”<br/>In realtà aveva iniziato a fare un male fottuto: l'ago di quell'arnese - messo insieme con mezzi di fortuna, col motorino attaccato ad una pila – non manteneva una velocità sempre costante, e Tig a volte sentiva l'ago penetrare goccia dopo goccia e sbattere contro l'osso. Non disse una parola, non mosse un muscolo. Aveva scelto apposta di tatuarsi clavicola e pettorale: doveva vedersi, doveva fare male. E lui quel dolore doveva sentirlo fino alla fine. Una goccia alla volta. Voleva sentirlo.<br/>La notte in cui aveva scaricato una raffica di uzi nella testa di Donna senza saperlo, mentre tutti cercavano di sopravvivere a quella tragedia che sembrava inspiegabile, lui si era rintanato sconvolto nella sua topaia…a sfracellarsi la fronte contro uno specchio, tanta era la rabbia e lo schifo che provava verso sé stesso. Non solo per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva fallito una missione affidatagli, ma aveva ucciso la moglie di uno dei suoi fratelli a sangue freddo. Una che non c'entrava coi loro affari sporchi, che aveva due bambini da crescere come poteva, che aveva difeso il Club anche se non sempre lo approvava. Donna, Cristosanto, Donna! <br/>Si era scolato una bottiglia di tequila ed era stramazzato stecchito sul pavimento, il sangue colato per mezza faccia…era così che l'aveva vista per l'ultima volta. Era così che lui avrebbe ricordato la povera Donna per sempre…una innocente alla quale lui aveva fatto saltare la testa per le menzogne di quella puttana psicopatica dell'ATF. <br/>Poi da lì, una discesa veloce in un inferno solitario fatto di disgusto e dolore. Un dolore che lui aveva portato in silenzio e con dignità per mesi. Finché non aveva retto più e aveva confessato tutto a Opie.<br/>Meglio ucciso da Opie che dai sensi di colpa. E i pugni furiosi di Opie lo avrebbero sicuramente ucciso se gli altri, Jax per primo, non lo avessero fermato. Non gli aveva neanche detto che c'era stata la Stahl, dietro quel casino irrecuperabile…aveva rinunciato a tutto. A giustificarsi, a parlare, dire la verità. A difendersi. Voleva pagare, voleva morire…quella non era più vita, cazzo,…ma gli altri, poi, avevano fermato la furia disperata di Opie, e lui aveva cercato di spiegare la verità. <br/>Non cercava assoluzione, non cercava perdono. Ma che almeno Opie capisse che erano tutti stati tirati dentro dal tranello infame che quella puttana della Stahl aveva sapientemente costruito intorno a loro. Sbagliando anche lei, ma firmando comunque il loro inferno. Nemmeno adesso, con quel tatuaggio, Tig cercava assoluzione o perdono. Cercava solamente un modo di farsi meno schifo.<br/>Vinnie continuò a lavorare senza interrompersi se non per ripulire dall'inchiostro di troppo i contorni di quello che stava nascendo sotto la sua penna: una bambolina coi capelli lunghi, gli occhi enormi e un uzi tra le mani. Sul petto di Trager. A sinistra. La testa sulla clavicola e il corpo giù fino al pettorale.<br/>“La tua bellezza è quasi pronta, amico.”<br/>Solo in quel momento Tig abbassò lo sguardo e la vide. Come in quel cazzo di visione dei funghi. Sentì lo stomaco accartocciarsi. <br/>“Chi è? Ti aspetta fuori? Deve essere una tipa tosta…”<br/>“Lei è uno sbaglio.” Tig non lo fece nemmeno finire: la sua voce era roca e affilata come le lame che tanto piacevano a Vinnie “È il mio sbaglio. La mia colpa. E ogni goccia di quell'inchiostro del cazzo serve a ricordarlo. A me e agli altri. Devo sempre vederla, devono vederla tutti. Devo sempre poterla guardare negli occhi. E se avessi potuto tatuarmela nel cervello, sarei già qui con la testa aperta.”<br/>Vinnie era un avanzo di galera né più né meno degli altri, eppure Tig Trager era riuscito nella non facile impresa di metterlo a disagio.<br/>“Io…io ho aggiunto una rosa…”balbettò senza motivo. <br/>Era la sua voce. Aveva parlato quasi senza rendersene conto, sentendosi un perfetto idiota, solo per interrompere quel discorso ed esorcizzare quelle parole inquietanti. <br/>“…qui, tra le mani e l'uzi.”<br/>Tig annuì appena e arricciò impercettibilmente il labbro superiore in una delle sue smorfie caratteristiche, e che nessuno ancora aveva saputo capire cosa significasse…approvazione, biasimo, furia, impazienza. Forse nulla di tutto questo, o tutto questo messo insieme. <br/>Alexander Trager era un uomo complicato, difficile, disturbato…perché, anche se viveva di estremi per cui tutte le sue emozioni erano amplificate al massimo, era impossibile afferrare il suo percorso mentale. Come elaborava pensieri ed emozioni, quell’uomo tormentato, nessuno lo sapeva. Ed addentrarsi in quel labirinto nero di demoni e spine che era la sua mente non interessava a nessuno. Sarebbe dovuto passare ancora altro tempo e altre tenebre altrettanto dense, perché qualcuno riuscisse a portarvi finalmente un po' di luce, e soprattutto un po' di pace, senza fermarsi all'apparenza e al timore che incuteva la sua figura.<br/>L'ago smise di ronzare, e Tig venne aggredito dell’odore pungente di alcool: Vinnie gli stava sfregando addosso un tovagliolo di carta bagnato di alcool scadente per dare una disinfettata sommaria alla pelle.<br/>“Di solito non potrei farlo, ma…” scoppiò a ridere divertito “…ma dopo di te uno di quei gorilla in divisa deve finirne uno, di tatuaggio, e mi rompe i coglioni perché vuole sempre vederlo, fighetta senza palle…così ho qui uno specchio, se vuoi vedere meglio com'è.”<br/>Gli allungò un piccolo specchio dozzinale incastrato in una cornice di sottile plastica rosa, sporco e sbrecciato, ma comunque una comodità non da poco lì dentro. <br/>Tig si guardò. La guardò. <br/>Era lì, come aveva voluto, colorata di nero, circondata dall’alone di pelle rossa e gonfia maltrattata da quell'ago molto poco convenzionale. Era lei, Cristosanto…quella bambolina del cazzo con il suo uzi in mano, e gli occhi grandi di Donna. <br/>"<em>Ho sbagliato, Donna, mi dispiace tanto."</em><br/><em>“Lo so.”</em><br/>Per un momento sentì in bocca di nuovo quel sapore rivoltante di terra fradicia e sangue. Rabbrividì. Poi scrollò le spalle e tornò Tig Trager. <br/>“Era vero quello che si dice di te, Vinnie…ci sai fare.” disse mentre si rivestiva. <br/>“Anche quello che si dice di te è vero, Trager.” Si lasciò sfuggire Vinnie. Eccola, quella luce folle eppure lucida negli occhi tremendamente azzurri di Tig. Gli artigliò una spalla e gli offrì un sorriso da tigre.<br/>“Oh, sì…anche perché la mia specialità è toglierli, i tatuaggi. Una bella fiamma e si scioglie tutto come zucchero sulla crema. Fffshhh...” sibilò tra i denti simulando un suono che Vinnie non avrebbe voluto sentire. Né sapere a cosa si riferiva... <br/>Vinnie deglutì. Poi un attimo dopo era finito tutto, la scintilla si era spenta, e Trager lo salutò con un paio di pacche su quella stessa spalla che stava per stritolare. <br/>“Hai fatto un buon lavoro, Vinnie, grazie.” Una strizzata d'occhio prima di uscire “Stammi bene.”<br/>Quando poco dopo entrò la guardia per finire il tatuaggio, per Vinnie fu la boccata di normalità che non sapeva di poter desiderare. </p><p><br/>4.<br/>C'era il sole, quella mattina, e lui non poteva desiderare di meglio. Juice si vestiva parlando senza mai fermarsi di stronzate alle quali lui non prestava la minima attenzione, ma per una volta lo faceva ridere e decise che per quel giorno poteva sopportarlo senza strapazzarlo per la collottola come un cucciolo troppo esuberante. Anzi, gli lanciò un paio di battute delle sue perché solo ora si era accorto dei folti capelli sulla testa del ragazzo, di solito rasata con il suo intoccabile mohawk, e trovava di colpo questa cosa esilarante. Anche lui si era vestito ed era come rimettersi la propria pelle.<br/>Quella mattina sarebbero usciti da Stockton per tornare alla loro vita, spinta al massimo come la manopola del gas della moto. L'unica vita che conoscevano, da prendere a morsi e stordirsi finché ce n'era. A torso nudo e con solo i suoi jeans scuri addosso, Tig si infilò di fretta la sua camicia azzurra. Poi si ricordò di lei e sorrise tra sé. <br/><em>“Ce ne andiamo di qui, mostriciattolo. Andiamo a casa.”</em><br/>Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo, e Tig inspirò lentamente: aveva lei il suo uzi, lo aveva aiutato a portare quel peso disumano che avrebbe schiacciato chiunque. Si era presa un po' dei suoi demoni e gli aveva permesso di respirare senza sentirsi morire dentro ogni volta. Tig Trager sfiorò il minuscolo uzi sul suo petto, poi abbottonò la camicia. <br/>E l'aria era favolosa, il sole accecante e lui camminava con le sue falcate da gigante, la schiena dritta, il vento tra i capelli: aveva i suoi fratelli che gli camminavano al fianco, i sontuosi anelli dorati alle dita, e niente altro poteva essere altrettanto eccitante. Nemmeno una scopata. Anzi no, i suoi fratelli che li aspettavano fuori,…ecco cos'era altrettanto eccitante. Erano tutti lì, quei dannati bastardi, oltre quei cancelli di merda, a fischiare, a urlare, ruggire, battere le mani. Chibs, Miles, Opie, Kozik….Cristosanto, i suoi fratelli…<br/>Si abbracciarono tutti, uno dopo l'altro, dicendosi battute oscene eppure ritrovandosi in quel legame di ferro che andava oltre qualsiasi cosa. Come se ad ognuno di loro fosse mancato qualcosa di tutti gli altri, e ora dovevano tornare ad essere una cosa sola. Infine eccola lì, quella fighetta bionda, che sorrideva sornione sventolando il suo kut. <br/>“<em>Kozik, porcaputtana..."</em><br/>Era lì, in bella mostra sul suo petto, quella patch per la quale Kozik aveva tanto lottato e alla quale lui si era opposto con altrettanta tenacia. SONS OF ANARCHY REDWOOD ORIGINAL. Svanì tutto: le sue ripicche di puro orgoglio, la frustrazione, il rancore, le stronzate. C'era solo un fratello, lì, ad accoglierlo. Col kut addosso, quello vero…<br/>Scoppiò a ridere. <br/>“Lo sapevo che ti avrebbero fatto entrare mentre ero via, fighetta!” esclamò prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio da orso che colmava anni di incomprensioni. Kozik ricambiò il suo abbraccio, poi gli gettò tra le braccia il suo kut. La sua toppa. <br/>No, c'era qualcos'altro di più eccitante di uscire di prigione, di riabbracciare i suoi fratelli. Rimettersi il kut. IL SUO KUT. Quello di pelle e sangue. E se prima era rientrato nella sua pelle indossando gli anelli, ora si era ripreso il suo cuore e il senso della sua vita. Si mise gli occhiali scuri, allacciò il casco.<br/>“Grazie, Stockton, è stato un vero piacere.” Udì a malapena Clay aldisopra del frastuono delle moto su di giri “E ora leviamoci dalle palle!”<br/>Tig fece ruggire la sua Dyna. Eccola qui, la sua vita. <br/><em>“Andiamocene,</em> <em>mostriciattolo.</em>” ed erano spariti il buio, le luci arancioni e il freddo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>